A Big and Footy Day
'''A Big and Footy Day '''is the 20th episode of the Opera TV series Blade and Crew. Synopsis After so long together, Blade and Fists finally decide to tie the knot. Will their foot-themed wedding go as planned? Plot The episode begins with Blade and Fists on their villa's balcony one night, watching the stars. Fists notices a shooting star passing by, and the two make wishes. Fists wishes for "everlasting peace for Jackal City", and when she asks Blade about his wish, he says "I wish that we could be as happy as we are now forever." Upon saying this, he reaches into a pocket in his jacket and pulls out a box. He opens the box to reveal an engagement ring, and asks "Fiona Fletcher, would you make me the happiest swordsman in the world?", to which Fists accepts this proposition and happily wears the ring on her toes. After the opening theme song, the scene changes to the next day in the villa, as Blade and Fists reveal their engagement to Guns and Blade Boss, who congratulate the couple on the momentous occasion. Later, Fists comes into Blade's bedroom so that they can discuss what to do for their wedding ceremony. The two suggest various bizarre themes that they could do, before deciding to make their wedding foot-themed due to their mutual foot fetish. Their conversation continues as they discuss various possible elements for the ceremony and reception. Once this is done, they relay the information to Guns, who makes invitations for everyone in the Rich District of Jackal City. He also makes posters to spread around, which catches the eye of the 10th Group Leader, because the ceremony will occur during the month he is active. After this, the scene changes to show that a month has passed, and that there are two days until the ceremony begins. The Blade Crew are in the Jackal City Church, making the final preparations for the big day. Blade declares that "Nothing can go wrong now!", to which the 10th Group member listening in on the conversation from outside says "I wouldn't be so sure, Blade Crew." Eventually, the big day arrives. Blade and Guns change into tuxedos (while going barefoot to suit the wedding's theme), get in their hired limousine, and make their way to the wedding. In the church, Blade waits nervously for Fists, who quickly arrives. She makes her way down the aisle, making sure to show her feet from under her dress all the while, before making it to Blade so the ceremony can begin. The ceremony goes off without any problems, but just after Blade and Fists kiss each other's feet at the end of the ceremony, the door slams open as a 12 Groups henchman bursts in. Everyone turns to look at the henchman as he proclaims his intent to prevent the wedding from going on. Blade and Fists are both enraged that the henchman is interrupting the ceremony, and do battle with them, eventually coming out on top. With the henchman defeated, everyone at the wedding makes their way to the reception at the nearby dance hall. As everyone takes off their shoes and socks to dance barefoot, Fists runs up to Blade to thank him for making the day a great experience before the two begin to dance as well. Meanwhile, at the 12 Groups headquarters, the 10th Group Leader laments the loss of his henchman, before being informed by the 12th Group Leader that he has a lead on the location of the Maxi-Weapon's final piece, ending the episode. Cast * Peter Opera - Bruno Bennett/Blade, Blade Boss, Priest * Iiw Opera - Fiona Fletcher-Bennett/Fists * Melvin Trollson - Gus Griffiths/Guns * Waluigi Wario - 10th Group Leader * Korgot of Earth - 12 Group Leader Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:Blade and Crew Category:Blade and Crew Episodes